Attack On Titan (Levitra) - Visiting Heaven
by princessofsouls14
Summary: Levi and Petra, friends, lovers, team mates and eveything in between. Their love is a secret but as Petra unfortunately dies in a mission how will Levi cope and what memories will her death unearth for the corporal? (This story is based on some real events in the series so spoilers youve been warned) LEVITRA


**Attack on Titan- Visiting Heaven**

**(Levitra)**

This is an Attack on titan fanfic based on some real scenes within the series. Spoilers you've been warned. This is a story for the pairing Levitra. Any advice on improvement is appreciated. Finally the characters are based off how I see them and how I think they are. –Princessofsouls14

Should we tempt fate? Ring a bell and enter the Lion's den? Bite the apple, hypnotised by our own greed? Follow the devil, no looking back? Should we tempt fate? Immune to the illusion of death? Live in a bubble and fall upon the thorns and suffer? Should we tempt fate? And then visit heaven…

"Eren! Choose!" Petra Rall yells holding onto the reigns of her horse with tight fists, knuckles white as snow. "Believe in us! Believe in your squad!" Petra's words were echoing in Eren's head as he held his hand to his mouth, teeth prepared to bite, to transform… However he lowers his hand. "I choose my squad! I choose you guys!" Petra sighs a little in relief and nods turning back to rear her horse off from the road, as soon as the horse neared the tree's Petra jumps, flipping neatly in mid-air and lands her 3d manoeuvre gear at the ready. Close behind here were her comrades, friends, partners in crime. They were close and as Eren sped away from the scene of incoming titans he turns to see the three brave fighters jump and fly using their gear towards a female titan. Eren knew the risks but he had made his decision. "We can make it" He tried to think positive, after all when he looked behind him yet again the three young members of the survey corps were still winning.

Petra hurls herself through the air, tree branches whipping at her face, snagging her uniform, ripping her hair. But onwards she continued, ignoring the slashes from the almost sinister gnarled branches and titters to the right preforming a skilful move; a blow to the titans shoulder blade. It hands already protecting its weak spot on its neck were beginning to sag lower and lower. "Now!" Petra launches another attack only to lose track of everything in mid-air when the female titan launches it hand out and slams into her side throwing her mercilessly through the sharp air and into a tall wide oak tree. Pain roars through her chest, sides, neck everything. A deathly sound echoed through the forest as she came into contact with the bark of the tree and she screams…

Levi leading the rest of his team forwards continuing the mission almost froze in his actions. He heard that sound and her scream. **Her** scream. Petra's. No she was fine what was he panicking for? She was skilled, loyal; wise…she wouldn't let them get her… The short male couldn't concentrate. She was in his thoughts, his vision, his smell, even his touch. His senses were overwhelmed and he suddenly found it hard to breathe as the smell of blood wafted along through the air towards him. Levi slowed his horse to a stop and sat fighting for oxygen. All his mind could think of was "Is she okay?"

Petra lay crushed into a tree, her bones shattered inside of her body, blood littering the ground around her, arms limp… Her neck twisted at an inhuman angle. Her eyes were wide and her pupils completely black…empty. Petra Rall was dead. However she did not die in vain as now the female titan was injured and if you looked closely at Petra, a smile was ghosted onto her features. A smile she placed there as she took her last breath. She couldn't have wished for a better way to die then helping restore humanity to a cruel world. The last rays of the dying sun began filtering through the canopy of trees shining down onto her body lighting up her hair to a fiery gold. Her uniform shimmered and even in death she looked angel-like.

**Lead us to death, tempt us our fate is set. We are fools in love…**

It had been six months since Petra and her team mates died. To the normal fighter another life lost like Petra's wasn't a lot, but it was another step to restoring life humans previously had. Before the death, before the titans, before the world had become so soaked in ruby red blood…

Petra was buried on the outskirts of wall Sina. A cross at her grave…

"Hey Levi are you religious?" Petra asks looking up and smiling her hands holding a miniature cross she found in the rubble of an old house in the boundaries of Wall Maria. "No. I'm not" Levi's response was blunt but the female didn't take it to heart. "Me neither but I always thought that if I died I would like to have one on my grave, like a symbol of some sort." Levi blinks a few times and lowers his head not saying anything, instead his hands picked at some wild daisy's growing at the side of the road, where they were sat. At his lack of response Petra laughs a little and links her fingers together. "I know it's silly…" "It's not." Levi was fast to reply this time, He stretches his hand out places a single daisy into her hair. Petra's face lights up into an truly breath taking smile. "Thank you Levi" She leans and presses her lips to his cheek almost as if to kiss away the burning blush that the male couldn't withhold. "Remember a cross when I die." "You won't die." "Let's hope not…"

Unimaginable grief, pain and anger at the horrid beings outside the walls. The only person who didn't turn up to Petra's burial was Levi. He couldn't bring himself to go, couldn't believe she was really gone. If he had gone he would have had to say goodbye. He didn't want that.

Levi decided to go to the one place that would kill him inside. Her house. Petra when she was alive had made herself a little home inside a tall building on one of the many streets inside Wall Sina. Petra had been sharing the house with Christa, however when Levi enters the building, pushing the door open, flaky green paint fluttering off, Christa wasn't there. She was probably at her roommate's burial, the one place Levi should be… But he was here.

Levi glances around the first room. A bookshelf with only five books on was leant against the far wall, along from that was a coffee table, a worn leather sofa and a coat stand. Levi could almost feel her presence there. As if Petra was standing behind him, her small gentle hands on his shoulder… Water… wait what? A leak? Was the roof leaking? No he was crying. Levi wasn't as strong as everyone thought. The leader everyone knew, blunt- worded and brave was now knelt on the floor, unable to stop the cascade of tears sliding down his face. Harsh, fresh memories were racing through his head… Stop…No more…

Flowers…

"Hey Petra what have you got there?" Jean asks walking over the soft faced women with his arms crossed. "Aren't you supposed to be on look-out? Jean?" Petra smirks at him and hides the item in her hands. The male sweat dropped and coughs. "Aren't you as well?" "I won't tell if you won't" "Deal"

Silence and then Petra opens her hands revealing a rose encased in a glass container. Metal was curled decoratively around the top. "A rose?" Jean states lowering his head slightly to peer at the small preserved beauty of nature in Petra's hands. "Yes. It's for Levi. It's his birthday." Jean frowns and takes the rose from her hands. "Petra, you know Levi is male right?" "Of course" "And this is a flower…" Petra rolls her eyes and snatches the rose back going into her rant mode. "I know that stupid! But regardless of a person's gender to receive a rare gift like this is memorable." She pops the flower into her top pocket and places her slender hands onto her hips. "And Jean, I want it to be memorable!"

Little did Petra know Levi had been watching them the whole time…

Levi gasps as pain encases his body again. He had to stop thinking about her. Had too… No he had to remember her… What could he do?

That's when Levi suddenly has an idea, in seconds he was up and running towards the burial site. He hoped he wasn't too late… Eren, Mikasa, Armin,Connie,Christa…Everyone was there. Levi had missed the burial and Jean was busy placing the soil on top of a small coffin. As Levi approached the others stepped back a little and he walks right up to the edge of the hole in the ground. He gasps a little and his legs grow weak. "Eren!" Levi calls his voice stern and commanding. "Yes?" Eren asks as he walks forwards from the small huddle behind Levi. "Roses. She liked Roses. Fetch some." "But where…" "Just do it!" Eren nods and hurries off leaving Levi staring at the gap in the ground as the last of the earth is filled in. No more tears were falling but Levi was breathing funny. Why can he envision her so vividly? Petra standing infront of him, crushing the soil and the coffin beneath her feet as if to say "I'm right here. I'm not gone." The sunlight was filtering all around her. Just her. Petra. Perfect, beautiful…

As Eren brings a bunch of red and white roses back, Levi turns and takes them from him, kneels and spreads them over the surface of the freshly turned earth. He tucks them in so the wind wouldn't blow them away before standing and looking into the distance. She may be gone but Levi will **never** forget her and as his eyes settle on the horizon he sees her silhouette one more time before it disappears into the distance. On its way to a better place, an earth free of titans and death. Levi smiles slightly at this and clenches his hands into fists. He could hold onto one fact, a fact that no one else knew except for Jean (because of the flower encounterment,) and that fact was that Petra… Petra died as his. Levi's partner. Lover, friend, his life.

Petra sat on the top of a roof looking down at the village below. Titans were attacking left right and centre because the right side of Wall Sina had been ruptured. More and more of the ghastly human-eating beasts ran stomping through the streets. Petra was hiding picking a moment to attack a nearby ten foot titan. As she readies herself to jump, manevour gear at the ready she heard a bang and behind her Levi had landed on the roof. He was injured! Petra immediately avoids a blow from the ten foot that now had its attention drawn to the roof she was on. It drew its hand back, its ugly pale face smiling as though it knew it was going to win. "Yeah right" Petra thought to herself she quickly ran to Levi and tried to lift him up, but he was surprisingly heavy. "I can't lift you, your leg how bad is—""Petra!" She glances at him as he called her name with such urgency. "I might not make it through" Another fists smashes down on the roof just missing the two of them. "You will make it!" Petra whispers keeping her eye on the titan who had turned away for a running attack and grab. "Petra I'll bleed to death! Stop just look at me!" Loud footsteps, bang bang bang! Petra's heart was racing she couldn't move him and if she went to attack the titan he would be defenceless. She was torn. Bang bang bang! The titan was getting closer. Each step sealing their doom. "Petra!" Levi was getting urgent he pulls her face to him forgetting about the hungry titan running towards them. "Levi what…" "I love you" Petra's heart stopped. His words sinking in and she tears up about to turn away and try fight the titan off. "Levi.." "Don't turn away!" "But I have to…" "Petra!" She bites her lip and turns back just as a thudding noise is heard. She closes her eyes bracing herself to be grabbed, pulled into giant hands. It never happened. Instead she felt cool lips press against her own. Instinctively despite the danger around her she kisses back, not daring to open her eyes for fear she was already dead.

After a few seconds Levi pulls away and brushes her hair from her face, a sticky red substance was sprayed all over his skin. Petra opens her eyes, panic racing through her at the amount of blood over them both. "You're not dead" Levi says softly. "We got lucky" "What do you-"Levi presses a finger to her lips. "Jean saved us" Petra widened her eyes and turns to look below her. Sure enough the ten-foot titan was laying on the floor, neck split open blood everywhere. It was dead. She turns back eyes full of moist tears. "Were like cats with nine lives." Levi shakes his head and pulls her into for another kiss his emotions getting the better of him, as he mutters "I love you" over and over again. Petra sighs and kisses him back happily, her kiss expressing the love she has always held for him. "I love you too Levi."

There they stayed like that as the roar of titans echoed in the distance…

**A fool in love, yet love is the one thing you can't forget…**

**Comment rate and subscribe! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
